


Any more and we should just get an ark, Ichigo

by Raining_Sky_Guy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/pseuds/Raining_Sky_Guy
Summary: A drabble on the domestic lives of Ichigo and Kisuke as they (Ichigo mostly) take on injured animals and end up taking care of them indefinitely.Kisuke isn't sure how this is happening, but he's weak to two things: Ichigo, and a smiling Ichigo....Certainly one more critter wouldn't hurt.





	Any more and we should just get an ark, Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a sequel to https://rainingskyguy.tumblr.com/post/172583695220/uraichi-fluff  
> Loosely follows the Supernatural Elements prompt, but probably not the way most would expect.  
> Hope you like it!

When Kisuke steps out of their apartment to find his boyfriend with a first aid kit at hand, crouching and trying to coax a creature out of the bushes from the sidewalk across the street,  he’s both surprised and resigned to his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

He forgets all about the errand he was going on as he crosses the street to stand a couple feet away from Ichigo–as to not scare whatever mutt he had found this time. One glance at his focused boyfriend was enough to make Kisuke remember why he even put up with the zoo back at home and why he would probably not argue this new inclusion if nobody came to adopt him. Already resigned to a lost cause, he simply calls. “Ichigo-kun? What is it this time?”

Ichigo actually looks a little sheepish when he turns to smile at Kisuke. And as always, that little gesture is already enough for Kisuke to lose both the battle and the war against whatever Ichigo proposed. This time however, they were both snapped out of it as a burst of flames erupted from the bushes, that would have caught Ichigo if he hadn’t fallen on his butt.

Kisuke is already pulling out his jackknife, ready to throw it, but Ichigo immediately interrupts him by basically shoving him back.

“Calm down, don’t go killing him.” Ichigo admonishes a bit distracted, as he once more tries to coax whatever fire-breathing thing lied in there.

“Ichigo-kun. Pray tell, what in the name of everything that’s good are you trying to adopt now?” Kisuke exclaims, more resigned that worried at this point. After the kappa (that had thankfully been adopted by Inoue), he was barely surprised at the sort of creatures his boyfriend attracted.

“You’ll see in a moment.” Ichigo replies with the beginnings of laughter in his smile. He reaches inside the bush and begins dragging out something that growled threateningly and next thing Kisuke knows, he’s staring at a small, orange, winged-reptile the size of a cat in Ichigo’s arms.

“Ichigo-kun.” Kisuke begins in a bland tone, even as Ichigo checked over the creature, trying to see how badly it was injured. “Is that a _dragon_.”

“I guess so?” Ichigo replies absently, his hands quickly and efficiently securing a bleeding wing with bandages, with barely one other flicker of fire that narrowly avoided burning his face. “Fits the European description at least. I would have thought that if I ever saw one it would be an oriental dragon.” Even though his veterinary career could have, in no way, prepared him to treat broken dragon wings, soon enough the creature is snuggled against Ichigo, wing carefully bandaged.

“Were you _expecting_ to see a dragon?”

“Well, after the kappa, I was _hoping_ for a dragon.” Ichigo has the gall to say, defaulting to his gentle pet-owner disposition, cradling the reptile to his chest, mindful of the sharp barbs of its tail and spine. “Look, I’m not saying we should keep him, but at least let’s let his wing heal, how about that?”

“You ask me as if I have a say in the matter.”

“Oh but you do,” Ichigo replies almost immediately. He sketches a devious smile. “I’m simply that good at convincing you.”

 

Evi, their small Jack Russel terrier, was of course excited to see a new guest coming in with their owners and ran circles around them, jumping several times to try and see what was bundled up in Ichigo’s arms.

Kisuke hurries to restrain him in case the dragon decides to burn him– but to his bemusement the fantastic reptile just puffed out a cloud of smoke at it, either too tired or not enough intimidated by the pocket-sized ball of energy Evi was.

Ichigo smiles at their dog before heading into the guest room to settle their new guest. Kisuke makes sure Evi won’t start barking before slipping inside as well.

Ichigo already has undone the bed, dragging all the sheets to a corner to make a sort of nest in which the dragon was happily curled up in, with Ichigo sitting on the ground a couple feet away from him. He smiles at Kisuke when he sees him, and even though the times he smiles so softly have increased ever since Evi and their cat Eva came into their lives, Kisuke almost melts and decides that the blasted creature can stay so long as Ichigo keeps smiling like that.

“Be honest with me. Are you really surprised to see a dragon?” Ichigo asks, voice playful but full of wonder as well.

Kisuke looks at the creature once more before sighing. He walks over to his boyfriend and plops on the ground by his side.

One pale orange eyelid slits open and a golden cat-like eye stares back at him before flicking close again.

“I’m… not as surprised as I probably should be. Most likely because you have mostly desensitized me to illogical, impossible things happening on a daily basis.” Kisuke says, all-sufferingly, leaning into Ichigo as much as possible and breathing out a sigh of contentment as Ichigo decided to rest his head on his shoulder.

“That’s good. I’m sure we wouldn’t have lasted if you didn’t.” Ichigo mumbles, and Kisuke is hard-pressed not to whirl around to make Ichigo look into his eyes. Instead, he moves as softly as he can as to not dislodge Ichigo to throw an arm around his shoulders.

“That would have never happened. I would never leave you, and less so for such a ridiculous reason as that.” Kisuke states in no uncertain terms, and even though at this point it _shouldn’t be surprising,_ Ichigo still sags with relief. Kisuke reminds himself again that trying to force the young man to blindly believe his words would be nothing but detrimental, he just breathes out of his nose and rests his head atop Ichigo’s hair softly. “You know, before I met you I was sure I did not need love to be happy. I thought that was true, but mostly it was because I was sure that there would be no one in this forsaken world who would look at me, and decide to spend their time on me. I never expected anybody to fall for me.” Ichigo shuffled away to stare at him, expression somber but still listening. Kisuke smiles in a weak apology. “I’m not saying this to demean myself, Ichigo-kun. Nor I’m saying that that’s the only reason I decided to date you. I just felt in the need to make sure you know how much of a miracle you are to me and how much your mere existence at my side is more than I could ever have dreamed about.”

Ichigo is obviously embarrassed, but also secretly relieved and it shows. “It was just an innocent comment; I didn’t really mean anything by it.”

“Even so, I refuse you to even think about it. I will tell you and show you how much you mean to me every time. I thought Evi would have been enough as evidence of our undying love, but I guess this dragon will have to have some other name to remind you of this.”

“I told you, you no longer have permission to name our pets. Evi was enough. Besides I thought you didn’t want him?”

“It’s a _dragon._ Who wouldn’t want him?” Kisuke replies with a cheeky grin and Ichigo briefly scowls at him.

“No experiments.”

“Ichigo, your impression of me is appalling.” Kisuke replies but they’re both smiling. There is a cloud of smoke floating in the air and when they turn to look, the dragon is staring at both of them, little snout shifting as the creature sniffed apparently wanting Ichigo’s attention to be only on him (or so Kisuke assumed).

Ichigo looked at the pout on his boyfriend and couldn’t help the smirk. “Kisuke, are you jealous of a pet again?”

“I am certainly not-“

“Don’t worry, I still like you more.”

“What do you mean still?”

Ichigo just laughs as he stretches a hand to scratch the dragon’s scales which made the creature grumble, pleased.

Disgruntled, Kisuke invades Ichigo’s personal space, pressing his face obnoxiously close to Ichigo’s, tickling Ichigo with his stubble. “I will not compete over your affections with a fat lizard or so help me.” Proceeding to hug the other from behind pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Ichigo laughed and ran his hands through what little of Kisuke’s hair he could reach.

“I would never do that to you.”

“Good.”

 End

* * *

 

 

 

Extra:

“So… names.” Kisuke asks his boyfriend the following morning, Evi running circles around them as Ichigo retrieves the empty plate from the dragon’s temporal room.

“Yeah. You’re not doing it.”

“That your dog got stuck with Evi was wholly your fault.”

“Oh, and not you repeatedly calling him that behind my back.”

“I would never.”

“How about, Draco.”

“From the Latin usage or from those silly Harry Potter films of yours?”

“…Both?”

“Ichigo. I love you, but you have terrible naming sense. Naming a dragon, Dragon?”

“I do _not-_ fine, then. I’ll give you one real cool you’ll see…”

“…”

“…How about Baku?”

“…That doesn’t sound half as bad.”

“ _You named our dog Evi, you have no right to tell me anything.”_

Kisuke smiles unrepentantly, but decides not to keep teasing. _“_ But where does it come from?”

“I heard a story the other day. In the Philippines there’s this myth about a moon eating dragon named Bakunawa and well, I…”

“How oddly fitting.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Not at all, I’m quite taken with it now. The Moon Eater. You own both the moon eater and the moon slicer. Pray tell, what has the poor moon done to you?”

“Oh shut up. And stop smiling, damn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
